Tennis balls and Tacos
by Thegoblinqueen1998
Summary: Oneshot. Sarah and Jareth have the day off and they decide on how to spend it. Rated T for cursing. Disclaimer: Do not own the labyrinth, all Jim Hensons. Revies are appreciated :D


Sarah sat at home, bored to her deathbed.

Jareth sat beside her, amused by watching her be so bored.

Jareth had been living with Sarah for around 3 months, and today was her AND his day off from work.

It was a hot summer day, beautiful for doing anything and being together.

So the one day they get for themselves in two weeks, they had nothing to do.

Sarah let out a heavy sigh. "Damn you, Goblin King for not knowing what we could do today."

Jareth looked at Sarah with innocence. "Damn YOU for not knowing what to do. You've lived here for so much longer it's surprising you have no absolute clue what to do to entertain yourself. I'm having fun just watching you be bored!"

Sarah looked around the room to find inspiration, when BAM! Inspiration struck her in the face.

A sly smile came across her face as she stared at the racquet in the corner of her room gathering dust.

"I know what we're doing today…" she remarked.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "And _what, _might I ask, do you have in mind?"

Sarah looked at her goblin king. "We're going to play tennis."

* * *

Jareth had no control over where she dragged him. He couldn't drive, nor could he deny his love, so he was being forced into this awful idea.

He glared at her. "Why must you do this to me, Sarah love?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably because you don't even know how to play and I'd get to teach you?" she remarked. Sarah knew he probably couldn't play the sport to save her life, and she wanted just once to beat him at something other than his little labyrinth.

Jareth stared. "So if you teach me to play, then actually play the pansy little game with you to humor you, I will get…?"

Sarah laughed. "Nothing! Do you honestly expect me to give you something in return?"

Jareth looked at her sadly. "I wanted a kiss, but if that's the way you're gonna be…"

Sarah giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'll give you two more, one before we play and one after we play. Okay?"

"Alright. Can we go already?"

Sarah looked at him. "No freaking way! We aren't even dressed to go play tennis! Look at you, Jareth; you're in tights and BOOTS! And look at me; I'm in pants and a tank top! We need to dress you in something different first."

Jareth looked at her hopelessly. "What else must I do to play this stupid sport? Change my lifestyle?"

"No, Jareth I didn't say that. Come on, let's go to your closet and find you something for you to wear."

Jareth led her to his drawers that carried all of his clothing. Sarah opened the dressers and found a pair of gym shorts.

"Put these on."

"No! I sleep in those!"

"I know, and I hate it when you do. Put them on."

"I refuse."

"Put them on."

"Hell no."

"Yes."

"Hell to the NO."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"It's hopeless making you do anything, you queer glitter ass!"

"Not if you ask me right…"

Sarah punched his shoulder. "Please, for your sweet Sarah, put these gym shorts on."

"No."

Sarah sighed. "Fine, I'll do it myself." She then reached for his waistline to pull off his tights when his hands grabbed her wrists.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it, Mrs. I-push-my-goblin-king-around-just-because-I-damn-well-feel-like-it!"

Sarah smiled and kissed him in thanks, then continued to look through his clothes. She found a regular t shirt and told him to put it on.

"See? Now you're dressed. You don't look bad. Then again, you never do."

Jareth blushed. "I'm glad you think so, love."

"Good. Put on socks and tennis shoes and let me change."

"Well, can't I watch you?

"No."

"But you watched me! That's not fair!"

"I agree, goblin king. I'll be back shortly."

Jareth huffed in defeat. She left him a hair tie on his desk and he figured that she wanted him to put his hair up. He did so, and in that instant Sarah came back, hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore pink gym shorts and a white t shirt.

"Ready to go, love?"

"Yes, although I don't have a tennis racquet."

"That's why we are going to go buy one!"'

Jareth pouted, for his attempt to get out of today failed miserably. "I don't see why I have to go do this. How do we even play?"

"Well, first you spin your racquet, and as it's spinning you choose m or w. On the bottom of the handle, there is a W, and say if you choose m, and it lands on w, I get to choose who serves, but you get to choose what side of the court you want, and vice versa if it lands on m. The scores are love, 15, 30, 40, and then game. Love means zero. 15 means you've won one point, and so on and so forth. The server calls out the score before serving, let's say if we just start the server would call out "Love all, first serve". The server gets two shots at serving the ball in. The server serves from the base line. You always start serving on the right side of your court, and you call out your score first. Say if I win a point, and you're serving, and we just started, you'd call out "Love, 15." And serve. You and the receiver switch sides once a point has been one by either. While playing the point, if a player hits the ball out, the opponent wins the point. When serving, the ball has to land in the opposite side box the server serves from. If a player hits it in the two rectangles on the side, which are called the alleys, the other player wins the point. If it goes outside the two boxes or the base rectangle, the other player wins. After you or your component wins, you switch sides after the first game. The person who didn't serve the first game will serve the next. The second and third game, you stay on the same side, and then you switch on the fourth game. Whoever wins the 6th game is the winner of the match, but considering you're so inexperienced we will play to four games."

Jareth nodded in response. "I see. And, what if I do a little cheating?"

"Then I won't give you a kiss for a month. You can't use magic today, Jareth. It wouldn't be fair, and I won't allow that."

Jareth pouted as they drove into the parking lot at the sport store they we're headed for. Jareth chose a cobalt blue racquet and Sarah chose a new creamy white racquet. They bought some new tennis balls and headed for the public tennis courts.

Jareth followed Sarah as they got out of her car and went for the open court. When they got there, she sat the balls down and threw her arms around his neck, enveloping him in a kiss that was memorable for the next week. She felt him smile on her lips, and smiled with him.

He broke the kiss. "I'll spin." He offered. "M or W?"

"Uhm… W"

Jareth spun his racquet and saw it landed on W.

"…It's so tempting to use magic right now…"

Sarah jumped in amusement. "Yay! You're serving. Which side do you want?"

Jareth considered this question. "The one where I have the sun in my face."

"So, the left side."

"Precisely."

"Why? The sun will be in your eyes?"

"So I can have the side blocking the sun for two games."

"Oh. Smart ass."

Jareth laughed and grabbed two balls and stuck one in his pocket. He bounced the ball around on his racquet a couple of times then served the ball out.

"Damn… Second serve." He yelled and served as he did so.

The ball went out again. "Bloody hell, Sarah, how the hell am I supposed to get this ball in that box?"

Sarah chuckled. "You tell me, smarty pants."

The two switched and played the rest of the game, which Sarah ended up winning.

Jareth threw the two balls he had to her. "Here, serve, I'm going to the other side." He said, irritated.

Sarah giggled as they switched sides. They played the rest of the game, and Jareth found he was really good on the side without the sun

The two played their second game and then Jareth was serving again. On Jareth's second serve, Sarah spiked the ball right onto her opponent's weak spot. Jareth yelped and fell to the ground, clutching his poor and abused member. Sarah ran to Jareth, laughing in concern as he rolled on the ground.

"Are you…haha! Are you alright Jareth? I'm sorry…Haha!"

Jareth looked up at his beloved and hissed in pain. "No, but I'll be alright. I won't give up just yet. Not yet. No, Jareth the goblin king never gives up, especially when he knows he's going to win." He said confidently.

Sarah giggled. "Fat chance, goblin king. Now get up." Sarah stood up and helped Jareth get on his feet. The two played out the rest of the match, which Sarah ended up winning in the long run.

"I'm confused. How the HELL did you win?"

Sarah kissed him. "I don't know, I guess I'm just a good tennis player."

"Oh, shut up. I'm insanely hungry, aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I refuse to cook tonight. What should we have?"

"I don't care. Doesn't matter to me. What do you want?"

She pondered on the question. "I want chicken."

"Are you sure? Remember what the goblins did last time we had chicken?"

Sarah's eyes widened at the thought. "Never mind. Tacos?"

Jareth's eyes sparkled in delight, like a child on Christmas morning. "Please? I love those!"

Sarah giggled and drove out of the tennis court parking lot. "Of course, dear."

They drove in delightful silence, for today had been a good day after all. Sarah got to beat Jareth and Jareth got to have tacos for his dinner. Life was sweet.


End file.
